falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI
|footer = The Pip-Boy in gameplay }} The Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI is a pre-War Personal Information Processor (PIP) in Fallout 76 manufactured by RobCo Industries and acts as a database for the wearer's personal information and inventory. It is an updated version of the Pip-Boy 2000. Background The Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI is an updated version of the Pip-Boy 2000, which was issued to Vaults scattered across New California. It represents a step forward in the development of more ergonomic versions of RobCo's flagship personal computing product. The Mark VI was given to the Residents of Vault 76 who would repopulate Appalachia 25 years after the Great War. Unlike previous versions of the Pip-Boy 2000, the Mark VI is without a real-time mapping feature.In-game, no local maps and the use of the Vault-Tec Appalachia paper map. But makes up for the lack of mapping with additional features that would be common in future Pip-Boy models like user status tracking, an FM radio upgrade module,https://gear.bethesda.net/products/pip-boy-2000-mk-vi-fm-radio-module Geiger counter, an advanced compass that could display notable locations and nearby persons and creatures, lighting functionality for dark areas, and inventory management. While the 2000 Mark VI has a generally similar design to its predecessor model as shown by the color scheme, vacuum tubes, exposed wiring, and use of the older RobCo Pip Boy mascot on its nameplate, rather than Vault Boy, however several revisions are also evident. Some components have been relocated to the right side of the screen, and there are additional knobs. One significant structural difference compared to the newer Pip-Boy 3000 and Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV is that the 2000 Mark VI's casing does not completely enclose the wearer's wrist, and is instead secured by a wraparound leather cuff with a buckle; both the 3000 and 3000 Mark IV were made with hinged hard cases that were closed with a latch. Functions The Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI has a radio, Geiger counter and a holodisk player mounted beneath the display as standard features. It is capable of tracking wearer's status and any active or completed quests, and also organizes the wearer's inventory. Unlike earlier 2000 or the later 3000 series models, the 2000 Mk VI does not include a digital map, a satellite uplink or sonar mapping modules. On the main display of the 2000 Mk VI are four primary sections, each with specific subsections. STATS STATS is an overview of the player character's general health, physical well-being and capabilities. The information in this section is broken down into three subsections. ;STATUS Displays the user's current health as compared to the user's total health, the user's name, the user's level, damage output on their current weapon and damage resistance from their current armor. Health bars for each limb of the user are also displayed to show how healthy or damaged a limb may be. The Vault Boy on the screen will change depending on whether the user has crippled limbs. ;EFFECTS Displays the current positive and negative effects that the user has accumulated. ;SPECIAL Displays the user's S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attributes. ITEM ITEM is an overview of the player characters inventory. At the very bottom of the screen, while in any section, the wearer's Carry Weight and amount of caps will be shown, in addition to showing the damage output of the wearer's current weapon and the Damage Resistance of the armor they are currently wearing. Unlike the Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV, the "ITEMS" section of the Pip-Boy splits holotapes and notes into their own sub-category, instead of being grouped together in the miscellaneous section, allowing easier access to such items. In all sections the weight and value of items is listed when the item is selected. ;WEAPONS Displays the weapons that a user has. If the user has a ranged weapon selected, the Pip-Boy will display, where appropriate to the weapon: * Level required to use the weapon1 * Condition (CND)1 * Damage output * Ammunition required and how much of said ammunition the user possesses2 * Speed3 * Fire rate4 * Range4 * Accuracy4 * Weight * Value *1 - Excluding throwing weapons *2 - Firearms only *3 - Melee only *4 - Excluding melee weapons ;APPAREL Displays the apparel and clothing in the wearers inventory. Apparel data is listed in the following order: * Level required * Damage Resistance (if said apparel has any) * Weight * Value ;AID Displays the different medical supplies, chems, food and water that the user has. Each item will display it's relative effects below, which can include: * Health gain/loss * Radiation gain/loss * Hunger satisfaction * Hydration satisfaction * Chance of disease * Unique effects ;MISC Displays the miscellaneous items carried. ;HOLO Displays the holotapes carried. ;NOTES Displays the notes carried. ;JUNK Displays the junk items carried. DATA DATA displays the quests that the user has. Each quest can be activated/deactivated, with completed quests shown in a darker hue below, separated from the current quests the user has. Each tab displays a description of the current objective of the quest and the actual current objective below the quest title. ;MAIN Displays main quests. ;SIDE Displays side quests. ;DAILY Displays daily quests. ;EVENT Displays event quests in the nearby area. RADIO Displays the radio stations in range of the Pip-Boy, allowing the player character to tune into a radio station from the list displayed. Modifications The 2000 can be modified with a variety of paints, purchased through the Atomic Shop. Behind the scenes * The Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI is heavily based upon the Pip-Boy 2000, from vaults scattered across New California in both Fallout and Fallout 2. * A real life version of the Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI was produced by The Wand Company. It consists of a model kit with over 150 parts and in-universe instructions. The completed model is 1:1 scale, wearable, and has moving buttons and knobs, but has no electronic functionality. Gallery Fallout76 Teaser Pip-Boy.png|Pip-Boy 2000 from Fallout 76 teaser trailer Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI vault case.png|The Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI in its case, by the player character's room exit. Fallout76 Teaser Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI Nameplate.png|The Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI's nameplate. Note the model name and the early RobCo Pip-Boy mascot PipBoy 2000 Desk.jpg|The Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI sitting on a desk Pipboy_2000_edition_box.jpg|The Fallout 76 Pip-Boy 2000 Construction Kit Pipboy_2000_edition.jpg|Assembled Construction Kit Pip-Boy References Category:Fallout 76 armor and clothing Category:Fallout 76 robots and computers Category:Fallout 76 promotional items es:Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI fr:Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI pt:Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI ru:Пип-бой 2000 (Fallout 76) uk:Піп-Бой 2000 тип VI